gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-20000 Arche Gundam
Arche Gundam is an advanced variant of the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei, integrated with elements of the Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz. The unit is piloted by Ali Al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam is one of the largest Gundams ever built in terms of height, standing head-and-shoulders over the majority of other Gundams. Its tall, lanky appearance belies its enormous agility. In addition to most of the armaments carried over from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam features a pair of foot mounted GN Beam Sabers, as well as a GN Shield. Both the GN Buster Sword and GN Shield are docked on the arms of Arche Gundam and the former can quickly slide forward into Arche's grasp. Arche Gundam was tuned specifically to Ali Al-Saachez's preference for close quarter combat, lacking any ranged weaponry save for the hidden GN Beam Rifle (within the sword) and GN Fangs. In close-quarter combat, Arche Gundam is capable of using its foot sabers and Buster Sword to hold its own against multiple opponents at once. The Arche also possesses a Core Fighter that can function as a an escape unit in emergencies but unlike the version used for the GNZ series of mobile suits, the Core Fighter does not carry the solar furnace with it during escape. Armaments GN Buster Sword An enhanced version of Zwei's GN Buster Sword. Carried under the right arm, the large weapon slides down into the Arche's hand during combat. Compared to Zwei's, the GN Buster Sword used by Arche is longer and lighter. The weapon itself is a GN Particle-infused vibro-blade, allowing the blade to cut through any modern MS unit. Unlike the Zwei's, which doubled as both blade and shield, Arche's Buster Sword is designed purely offensively, carrying a small shield instead. Although never shown in combat, the Buster Sword also possesses a Rifle Mode similar to the GN Sword series. When activated, the sword exposes a handlebar (for stability and handling) and splits open in the middle to reveal a gun. In addition to this, it also possesses a Beam Saber Mode like the GN Buster Sword used by its predecessor.Info:1.Buster Sword Beam Saber/2.Driveless Core Fighter,source:HG Arche Gundam manual,original japanese source image:http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/3042/hgarchemanual.jpg,chinese translation and transcript by devilgundam:http://bbs.cnmsl.net/viewthread.php?tid=6761&extra=page%3D1,English translation source from Chinese:Google Translator GN Fang Container Carrying over the signature weaponry from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam has two large armored skirts that protect its side legs and thighs while holding its GN Fangs. While Zwei had its container partially exposed, Arche's container is completely covered in armor plating for added protection for Arche and its Fangs. When launching the Fangs, a small opening can launch the Fangs in immediate pairs or open wide for all 8 of them to attack. GN Fangs Arche's GN Fangs are enhanced/improved versions of the original GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers.HG Arche Manual Diagram,used for weapon nameshttp://img36.imageshack.us/img36/3042/hgarchemanual.jpg System Features Bit Control System History Arche first appeared in Episode 33, engaging GN-0000 00 Gundam as well as GN-008 Seravee Gundam in close combat. The Arche easily overwhelmed the two opponents, destroying the Seravee's GN Bazooka II as well as the right knee mounted GN Cannon. Arche was only forced to withdraw when Cherudim and Arios arrived to assist the pair. Arche reappears again in Episode 39, where it is used to lure 00 Raiser to the former Krugis Republic to meet Ribbons Almark. The aftermath of this encounter led to another fight between Ali and Setsuna F. Seiei. Setsuna nearly destroyed Ali, but was stopped by his developing quantum brainwaves hearing the singing of Marina Ismail and her orphan children near the battlefield. Ali abandoned the Arche and managed to escape via the escape pod. Arche makes its final return in episode 48, waiting within CBS Celestial Being to engage GN-006 Cherudim Gundam in single combat. After a fierce battle, the Arche is disabled by the Cherudim - Ali attempts to escape, but a shootout leads to his death at the hands of Lockon Stratos. Abandoned by its pilot, the remains of the machine are assumed to be still at the scene of the fight. Variants GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam Pics Gallery File:CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg File:CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Buster Sword.jpg File:CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam.jpg File:GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg References File:00V_Arche_Gundam.jpg File:00V Arche Gundam II.jpg External Links *Arche Gundam on Wikipedia *Arche Gundam on MAHQ